Junjou Romantica no Shitateya
by Alia TakaSagi
Summary: AU. Sumi, seorang penjahit di Tokyo menyukai Nowaki, Akihiko, dan Miyagi. Akan tetapi, ketiga orang yang disukainya malah menyukai orang lain. Sumi merasa cemburu karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer**

_Junjou Romantica hanya milik Nakamura Shungiku. Lagu Enbizaka no Shitateya milik Vocaloid._

**Rating**

T menjurus ke M

**Genre**

Crime/Romance

**Main Character**

Keiichi Sumi

**Summary**

AU. Sumi, seorang penjahit di Tokyo menyukai Nowaki, Akihiko, dan Miyagi. Akan tetapi, ketiga orang yang disukainya malah menyukai orang lain. Sumi merasa cemburu karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

**Warning**

OOC, GaJe, Character Death. Tolong jangan membunuh saya atas kematian tiga pasangan Junjou di sini.

**A/N :** Di sini saya akan mencoba membuat fanfic dari sebuah lagu yang cukup terkenal, Tailor Shop Enbizaka atau Enbizaka no Shitateya. Sebagian besar karakter dari Junjou Romantica akan kubuat menjadi kisahnya toko penjahit Enbizaka. Kalimat yang dicetak miring, berarti Sumi's POV. Oh! Special thanks untuk temanku, **Tya**! XD

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**Tailor Shop Enbizaka**

_(Junjou Romantica version)_

Di sudut kota Tokyo, ada sebuah toko penjahit yang terkenal. Pemiliknya seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sumi Keiichi, yang dikenal akan keahliannya menjahit. Sikapnya yang ramah dan murah senyum terhadap siapa saja, membuat dirinya banyak disegani.

Setiap hari, Sumi bekerja di tokonya sejak pagi hingga malam. Banyak pesanan kimono yang harus dibuatnya untuk para pelanggan, bahkan sampai tidak tidur karena ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya. Dengan ketekunan dan kerja keras, Sumi berhasil menjadi seorang wiraswasta yang sukses. Meski begitu, ia tidak menyombongkan diri dan terus melanjutkan usahanya.

"Wah, yukata-ku sudah selesai dibuat! Indah sekali… Terimakasih, Sumi-_kun_. Ini bayarannya!" Seru seorang wanita cantik berambut merah bernama Eri Aikawa.

Ia senang saat ia menerima pesanan yukatanya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke Sumi.

"Ah, sama-sama, Aikawa-_san_. Saya senang bisa membantu Anda!" Kata Sumi ramah seraya menerima uang itu. Senyuman hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

"Karena kamu sudah membuatkan yukata yang sangat indah untukku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam di restoran baru, besok malam bersamaku. Mau ikut, 'kan?" Ajak Aikawa.

Sumi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan, Aikawa-_san_…," Sumi menolak dengan halus. Akan tetapi, wanita itu terus membujuknya.

"Ayolah… Istirahat sehari juga tidak apa. Besok hari Sabtu! Lagi pula, kamu butuh waktu untuk berlibur. Kamu pasti lelah bekerja terus tanpa _refreshing, _bukan?"

"Boleh juga. Baiklah! Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mengajak saya."

Tepat pada malam minggu, Sumi dan Aikawa pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang terletak di alun-alun kota. Setiap hari Sabtu, sebagian besar penduduknya menikmati _weekend_ dengan mengunjungi tempat ini. Aneka jajanan kuliner, aksesoris, dan lainnya, banyak terdapat di sini.

Saat mereka memasuki restoran tersebut, tidak sengaja Sumi melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut biru-kehitaman sedang menunggu pesanan makanannya di meja. Pria itu memiliki paras yang sangat tampan, dan tatapannya yang cukup tajam.

Saat si pria tersenyum karena pesanannya sudah datang, membuat Sumi berpikir, bahwa orang itu cukup manis. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, dan ia terus memandanginya. Senyum simpul kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

'_Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai orang ini…,'_ batin Sumi.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Kota terlihat seperti biasa. Tetap damai dan tenang.

Sama halnya dengan Sumi, yang kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai penjahit. Ketika ia sedang menggunting kain, tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia teringat akan gunting jahit yang merupakan kenang-kenangan dari ibunya.

Diam-diam Sumi mengucapkan kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh ibunya dulu ketika sedang menjahit, "jika Anda benar-benar mempertajam mereka, mereka akan memotong lebih baik."

Kemudian ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sebelum Sumi menutup tokonya, ia melihat dua orang pria sedang berjalan bersama dengan mesranya di jalan utama. Salah satu dari mereka telah dikenal oleh Sumi, yaitu pria tampan bertubuh tinggi yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

Tetapi seorang lagi siapa?

Orang itu memakai setelan kimono merah yang bagus. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dan agak panjang. Dilihat dari fisik, orang itu lebih pendek dari pria berambut biru tua, dan sama tampannya. Tetapi parasnya lebih manis, dan suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

Sepertinya dia cukup senang berada di samping pria ini.

"Hiro-_san_, bagaimana kalau menu makan malam ini, kita membuat _sukiyaki_?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Terdengar enak. Boleh juga," kata pria yang memakai kimono merah.

"Ok! Setelah itu kita langsung tidur, ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Hiro-_san_!"

"_Urusai_!"

Sumi tidak tahan melihat mereka, dan ia meninggalkan tempat itu segera…

'_Aku__ memegang gunting __dengan__ sangat keras dalam satu tangan__. __Sementara __hatiku dipenuhi rasa kecewa__, __aku__ bekerja keras __sambil __kembali-menjahit kimono__ yang baru saja kutemukan.'_

Kota ini memiliki suasana yang nyaman untuk beberapa alasan. Lingkungan yang rapi dan hijau, para penduduk yang ramah tamah, tetapi tampaknya ada kejahatan untuk beberapa hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Dua hari yang lalu, telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria tak berbusana yang diketahui bernama Kamijou Hiroki, tewas terbunuh oleh seseorang di hutan bambu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka tusukan benda tajam. Menurut penjelasan dari kekasihnya, Kusama Nowaki, si pembunuh diam-diam mencuri kimono yang dikenakan Hiroki setelah membunuhnya.

"Itu mengerikan!" Komentar Sumi yang baru saja mendengar kabar dari Aikawa sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yah, aku kasihan sama Nowaki, yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang dicintainya. Semoga dia diberi ketabahan…," Aikawa bergumam lirih.

Wanita ini jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi menyedihkan seperti ini. Sumi yang tidak tega melihatnya, langsung berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, Aikawa-_san_. Tidak apa-apa… Oya! Karena Aikawa-_san_ selalu baik hati terhadap saya, pesanan kimono Anda yang satu ini akan saya buat dengan gratis!"

"Terimakasih Sumi-_kun_!"

"Tapi Anda harus mentraktir saya lagi di kedai _ramen_ dengan porsi ekstra besar, ya?"

"Eehh? Ah, dasar kamu ini!"

"Hahaha… Hanya bercanda!"

Sore harinya, Sumi iseng berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota sendirian. Karena pekerjaan sudah selesai, ia memanfaatkan waktu luang ini dengan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat kerumunan orang di depan sebuah toko buku. Sepertinya mereka sedang melihat seorang artis yang tengah berbelanja. Penasaran, Sumi menunggu di seberang toko sambil berteduh.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok pria tampan berambut silver dari dalam toko. Sebelum pergi, dia menyapa kerumunan orang tadi dengan senyum simpul dan lambaian tangan. Secara spontan, orang-orang tersebut berteriak kesenangan karena disapa oleh idolanya.

Sumi langsung terpana akan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria tadi. Rambut silver, iris mata berwarna ungu, tubuh eksotis, gagah, dan terlebih ia seorang penulis novel yang sangat terkenal. Namanya Usami Akihiko, berasal dari klan Usami yang dikenal sangat kaya dan memiliki banyak perusahaan ternama.

'_Ah, aku sangat mengagumi Usami-sensei…,' _batinnya kembali bicara. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu. Ia sudah lelah mengelilingi kota dan memutuskan kembali ke ruumahnya.

Sebelum pulang, Sumi hendak mengunjungi kediaman Aikawa yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, sambil membawa plastik berisi oleh-oleh yang dibelinya tadi.

"Semoga Aikawa-_san_ akan senang." Gumamnya.

Satu-satunya jalan menuju rumah Aikawa adalah melewati jembatan kayu yang besar. Ketika Sumi tiba di sana, ia kembali melihat Usami Akihiko yang sedang memandangi air sungai yang jernih di tepi jembatan. Kelihatannya dia merasa tertekan oleh suatu masalah. Sumi mencoba mendekatinya dan menyapa pria itu.

"Selamat sore, Usami—" Perkataan Sumi terpotong oleh suara seorang remaja laki-laki yang datang dari seberang jembatan.

"Usagi-_san_! Rupanya kau di sini! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Remaja itu berlari kecil menghampiri Akihiko sambil membawa sebuket mawar _baby romantica_, lalu memberikannya kepada sang novelis.

"Ini, Usagi-_san_. Aku harap dengan mawar ini bisa meringankan rasa dukamu atas meninggalnya Kamijou-sensei, yang merupakan teman sejak kecil…" Kata remaja itu dengan wajah yang tersipu malu dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

Akihiko tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari remaja. Ia menepuk kepala remaja itu lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sumi terdiam. Ia mengamati remaja tak dikenalnya tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.

Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dan terlihat sangat halus, kedua mata hijau yang besar dan indah, parasnya sangat manis, bertubuh mungil, dan cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Dia juga memakai haori hijau yang benar-benar cocok dengannya.

Ah, Sumi merasa pria semacam itu memenuhi selera Akihiko.

"Terimakasih, Misaki. Aku senang," Kata Akihiko seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh si remaja.

Dengan wajah memerah, remaja itu balas memeluk Akihiko.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihatmu seperti itu."

"Ah! _Baka_ Usagi! Dasar mesum!"

"Ya, ya, ya… Tapi kamu juga sudah merindukanku, 'kan?"

"Iya…"

Karena kesal melihat mereka berdua, Sumi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih kembali pulang ke tokonya. Dia membatalkan rencananya untuk mengunjungi rumah Aikawa hari ini, dan menyiapkan rencana lain untuk dilakukannya besok.

'_Tapi __aku__ harus bertahan dengan pekerjaan __ini__. __Aku__ memegang gunting__ dengan __sangat keras dalam satu tangan.__Sementara mat__aku memerah dan__hatiku dipenuhi dendam__, __aku__ bekerja keras memperbaiki __haori.'_

Kekacauan dimulai tiba-tiba di kota. Tampaknya kejahatan terjadi lagi.

Kemarin malam Usami Akihiko menemukan jasad seorang remaja bersimbah darah di taman bunga mawar, yang bernama Takahashi Misaki. Diperkirakan ia dibunuh dengan kejam oleh seseorang saat disekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan haori yang dikenakannya sudah tidak ada.

Akihiko sangat sedih kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Begitu pula dengan Aikawa, yang merupakan teman dekat Misaki dan editor Akihiko.

"Aikawa-_san_. Saya turut berduka cita untuk almarhum Misaki. Semoga ia bahagia di sana, dan tenang di sisi-Nya…" Sumi menghibur Aikawa.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk saja seraya menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir.

"Terimakasih, Sumi-_kun_. Kamu memang pria yang baik."

"Sama-sama, Aikawa-_san_. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, karena masih ada urusan. Saya permisi…" Sumi mohon pamit dan membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Hati-hati…"

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Sumi mendatangi toko syal dan perlengkapan musim dingin. Bermaksud membeli syal baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat lagi seorang pria yang agak tua di dalam toko tersebut. Sumi cukup mengenali pria itu. Pria berperawakan tegas, disiplin, namun terkadang konyol di saat-saat tertentu. You Miyagi. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu kini tengah sibuk memilih syal yang akan dibelinya.

Sumi senang bisa bertemu dengan pria ini. Belum sempat menyapa, lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan oleh sosok remaja laki-laki yang datang dari pintu masuk, dan langsung memeluk lengan Miyagi saat pria ini sedang membayar di kasir.

Siapa dia?

"Miyagi! Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan pergi sendirian di saat seperti ini!" Omel remaja itu, meskipun tidak sampai hati melakukannya.

Ia tetap memeluk lengan Miyagi, dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Miyagi hanya menghela nafas, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala si remaja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku pria dewasa, kau tahu? Aku kemari hanya ingin membelikanmu sesuatu." Kata Miyagi sambil menyerahkan sekotak hadiah kepada remaja tadi.

Begitu dibuka, remaja nampak terkejut dan wajahnya makin memerah melihat isi dari dalam kotak. "Miyagi… Ini…"

"Iya. Itu untukmu. Kamu senang, bukan?"

Ternyata Miyagi membeli sebuah syal warna kuning dengan motif unik untuk seorang laki-laki yang sangat muda. Syal tersebut kemudian dipakaikan Miyagi ke leher si remaja sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-19 ya, Shinobu. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Miyagi di telinga remaja.

Tiba-tiba saja si remaja menangis! Miyagi yang panik, langsung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kamu kenapa mudah menangis, sih? Dewasalah sedikit!"

"Soalnya… Aku senang sekali, Miyagi!"

"Dasar! Hapus air matamu. Kita akan bertamasya seharian ini."

Akhirnya Miyagi pun meninggalkan toko, dan pergi bersama si remaja ke suatu tempat. Sumi melongo. Dia tidak percaya kalau You Miyagi akan berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sangat jauh darinya.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan?__!__Untuk apa Miyagi-sensei mengencani anak laki-laki itu?'_ Pikir Sumi.

Diam-diam, Sumi memata-matai mereka.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu. Kamu sangat tidak pantas memakai syal itu dari Miyagi-sensei!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan benda itu! TIDAK!"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Sumi berlari cepat menuju tokonya dengan membawa sesuatu. Untunglah tidak ada yang melihat perbuatannya.

Setiba di toko, Sumi langsung mengunci pintu dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia melirik gunting yang selalu dipakainya saat menjahit. Nampaknya ada perubahan di sekitarnya.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya, "apakah guntingku selalu berwarna seperti ini? Ah, lupakan! Toh, tidak ada yang melihat."

Dengan itu, Sumi benar-benar serius mengerjakan pekerjaan yang hampir selesai hari ini juga. Ia melakukannya sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan, dan senyuman yang jahat.

'_Kamijou-sensei… Misaki… Shinobu… Maafkan saya…'_

Akhirnya Sumi mencapai akhir dari pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum puas, karena hasilnya sesuai yang diharapkannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengenakannya, dan memperlihatkannya kepada tiga orang pria yang dikaguminya.

'_Jika __kalian__ tidak akan datang dan melihat saya,__ Biarkan saya yang__ akan pergi untuk bertemu __dengan kalian__.__'_

Kimono merah…

Haori hijau…

Syal berwarna kuning…

"Halo, Kusama-_san_! Saya pantas memakai kimono ini, 'kan?" Sapa Sumi kepada Nowaki ketika mereka bertemu di hutan bambu. Pria berambut biru tua itu sedikit terkejut, lalu menatap Sumi dengan aneh.

"Ah, halo! Selamat siang!" Nowaki balik menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Umm… Maaf, Anda siapa? Sepertinya saya pernah melihat kimono ini...," Nowaki bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Dia merasa tidak asing dengan kimono merah marun yang dikenakan oleh Sumi. "sepertinya, itu sering dipakai kekasihku sebelum dia meninggal…" Nowaki mengingat-ingat seseorang yang dulu sering memakai kimono berwarna merah ketika bersamanya.

"Apa? Saya menyukaimu, Kusama-_san_! Saya sering melihat Anda di kedai ramen dan toko bunga—"

"Maaf! Saya sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!" Kata Nowaki.

Sumi sangat marah melihat reaksi dari Nowaki. Ia mencengkram kerah kimono Nowaki, dan mendorongnya dengan kasar ke salah satu pohon bambu yang terbesar. Nowaki yang terkejut setengah mati berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sumi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Mata birunya membelalak syok begitu melihat Sumi Keiichi mengambil sebuah gunting yang diselipkan di balik obinya.

"Kalau Anda tidak mengenal saya, biarkan saya membuat Anda mengenali diri saya!"

Bisa dilihat saat ini di bawah sebuah pohon bambu, ada genangan darah dari seorang Kusama Nowaki.

"Selamat siang, Usami-sensei." Sumi kembali menyapa Usami Akihiko saat ia melihatnya di tepi sungai.

Pria berambut silver itu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kamu siapa?" Akhiko terkejut begitu melihat haori yang dipakai oleh Sumi. Ia sangat mengenali haori itu. Haori warna hijau, yang dahulu selalu digunakan almarhum kekasihnya pada saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. "Itu… Haori milik Misaki?"

Sumi membeku sesaat. Bagaimana bisa Usami Akihiko berpikir seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Sumi mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Maaf, Usami-sensei. Anda salah. Haori ini milik saya… Oh, ya. Nama saya Keiichi Sumi." Akihiko menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya dengan penjelasan dari Sumi.

"Tidak. Tolong jangan menggangguku. Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini." Akihiko mengusir Sumi dengan sedikit membentak. Ia kembali memandangi air sungai yang terus mengalir.

'_Dasar pria yang menyebalkan!' _batin Sumi kesal.

Sumi mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan guntingnya lagi, lalu menarik pundak Akihiko dan bersiap melukai pria ini.

"Anda yang akan pergi dari sini, Usami-sensei!"

Kemudian, air sungai yang selama ini jernih dan bersih, sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah yang pekat. Dan ada beberapa helai rambut berwarna silver yang ikut terbawa arus.

"Selamat sore, Miyagi-sensei…"

Miyagi menoleh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Rupanya orang itu adalah seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai penjahit di kota ini.

"Ah… Selamat sore. Ng… Kamu siapa, ya?" Balas Miyagi dengan agak malas.

Begitu ia melihat syal berwarna kuning yang dililitkan di leher Sumi, Miyagi langsung teringat seseorang.

"Saya Keiichi Sumi, Sensei. Pemilik toko jahit yang berada di sudut kota," jawab Sumi seramah mungkin. "err… Ada apa dengan penampilan saya? Saya pantas memakai syal ini, bukan?" Tanyanya saat ia merasa Miyagi terus mengamatinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tidak, aku merasa sangat mengenali warna dan motif dari syal yang kau pakai itu," Miyagi menunjuk syal di leher Sumi.

"Syal itu milik kekasihku, Takatsuki Shinobu, yang baru saja meninggal kemarin!"

"Apa? Tidak, Miyagi-sensei! Syal ini—"

"Kembalikan syalnya, atau aku akan memanggil para petugas keamanan!"

Sumi diam mendengar ancaman dari Miyagi. Ia sangat kecewa mengetahui semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Menghela nafas berat, Sumi mulai berjalan lesu mendekati Miyagi, sambil mengeluarkan guntingnya lagi.

Kedua matanya gelap, dan tatapannya kosong. Itu membuat Miyagi mulai diliputi rasa takut, dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Sumi.

Sayangnya ia sudah terpojok di sebuah batu besar, dan sekelilingnya hanya pohon-pohon yang menghalanginya untuk kabur.

"Anda memang pria yang sangat keras kepala, Miyagi-sensei…"

Hari ini seluruh kota gempar. Kali ini tiga orang pria tewas, dan mayatnya ditemukan sudah membusuk di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Yang pertama, hutan bambu. Kedua, di tepi sungai. Ketiga, taman di samping pemakaman umum.

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata keenam pria yang meninggal akibat peristiwa pembunuhan tersebut, merupakan satu kerabat! Kamijou Hiroki dan kekasihnya Kusama Nowaki, Takahashi Misaki dan Usami Akihiko, juga Takatsuki Shinobu dengan You Miyagi.

"Yah, bagaimanapun, mereka bertindak begitu kejam padaku, kau tahu? 'Salam kenal. Selamat siang? Kamu siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu!' Begitulah. Apa-apaan mereka? Seolah-olah aku ini orang asing!" Sumi mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memulai pekerjaannya kembali, sambil tersenyum melihat gunting jahitnya…

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian, pasangan _Romantica_, _Egoist_, dan _Terrorist_. Semoga kalian bahagia…"

'_Tapi __aku__ harus bertahan dengan pekerjaan __ini__. __Aku__ memegang gunting __dengan __sangat keras dalam satu tangan.__Gunting jahit telah ternoda __warna __merah. __Warna merah yang berasal dari darah. __Jika Anda benar-benar mempertajam mereka, mereka akan memotong lebih baik.__'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
